Sonic Heroes (Team Dark)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do części Team Dark w grze Sonic Heroes. Początek [Rouge spada do jednego z pomieszczeń Eggmana, podczas gdy "This Machine" gra w tle. Ostrożnie stawia ją z powrotem do drzwi i wprowadza hasło na klawiaturze, a kapsuła otwiera się. Wchodzi do środka.] Rouge: To musi być to! Znalazłam sekretny skarb Eggmana! zbliża się do [[Shadow|Shadowa], który odpoczywa nieruchomo w maszynie stasowej. Nagle, Omega podnosi się, rusza naprzód i skanuje Shadowa i Rouge. Rouge pracuje na panelu sterowania i odprowadza maszynę stasową Shadowa, uwalniając go i otwierając luk. W tej chwili Shadow otwiera oczy, Omega gwałtownie strzela w to miejsce z karabinu. Shadow podskakuje naprzód i zostawia Rouge na ziemi.] Shadow: Zostań tutaj. Rouge: Shadow! nadal strzela z broni. Próbuje skierować się do Shadowa, ale on łatwo unika pocisków robota. Omega: Muszę zlikwidować wszystkie roboty Eggmana! Rouge: Hę? opiera się strzałom Omegi i skacze na niego w odwecie, ale Rouge przechwytuje ich i rozbija walkę. Hej, powstrzymajcie się! zmęczenie, Rouge rozgląda się po poniszczonym pomieszczeniu. Siada na parapecie i mówi do Omegi. Teraz to rozumiem... teraz wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ty jesteś zły na Eggmana za zamknięcie cię w tym pokoju. Shadowa I ty… nic nie pamiętasz, co nie? nie odpowiada, ale ona uznaje to za “nie". Więc ustalone. Teraz wy dwoje dogadacie się, więc będziemy mogli zacząć szukać Eggmana… razem! skacze w dół i przyciąga Shadowa i Omegę bliżej. Ukrywa dłoń Shadowa nad Omegą, a potem układa swoją rękę na wierzchu. O tak! To czyni z nas DRUŻYNĘ! Przystanek: Seaside Hill Dark stoją na plaży w Seaside Hill. Rouge pyta Shadowa i Omegę, czy są gotowi. Rouge: Jesteście gotowi? wyczuwa znoszczenie przeszkód Omega: Ostrzeżenie... Natychmiastowe zniszczenie przy próbie stawiania oporu. Shadow: Hmph! Obyście za mną nadążyli! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Omega: Bądźcie obok mnie. Shadow: Oni nadchodzą! Rouge: Omega! Atakuj ich! Omega: Roboty Eggmana muszą zostać wyeliminowane! Rouge: Ja się zajmę latającymi wrogami! Pozbędę się ich za pomocą Thunder Shoot. Omega: Struktury te aktywują się i poruszają, gdy ruch w pobliżu jest wykryty. To jest zadanie dla Rouge. Potwierdzam. Rouge: Myślę, że jestem na górze. Omega: Wykryto minusową grawitację. Shadow: Bezużyteczne sterty metalu! Omega: Wyeliminuję ich wszystkich! Rouge: To trochę za dużo! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Shadow: Starożytna cywilizacja powstała na morzu ... Rouge: To miejsce jest naprawdę przepiękne! Omega: Głównym celem jest Eggman! Nie zapominajcie o tym! Rouge: Omega, liczymy na ciebie, byś zniszczył te kamienne drzwi. Uważajcie na spadające kamienne filary po bokach ścieżki! Shadow: Ruszajmy tam. Rouge: Hej, gdzie idzie ten żółw? Omega: Wykryto liczne roboty Eggmana. Przygotujcie tryb ataku! Shadow, spróbuj usunąć tarczę na tym robocie. Rouge (do gracza): Atakuj wrogów za pomocą Fire Launcher przez naciskanie przycisku X podczas skoku przy formacji mocy. Shadow i ja transformujemy się w ogniste kule, a Omega będzie nas wystrzelać w kierunku przeciwników. Omega: Ruszajmy tam. Rouge: To idzie w ten sposób! Teraz są tam dwie skały!! Shadow: To coś jest bardziej interesujące. Rouge: Hyahhhh! Przed walką Egg Hawk Hawk leci nad ruinami oceanu. Dr. Eggman: Więc to wy bawiliście się moją armią! Omega: Główny cel wykryty. Zniszczyć Doktora Eggmana. Dr. Eggman: Ty musisz być Omega! Hmph! Czy to tak traktuje się swojego stwórcę? Podziwiaj prawdziwą moc swojego mistrza! podczas walki Shadow: Doktor Eggman! Rouge: Chcemy z tobą porozmawiać, doktorze! Omega: To jest zemsta! Zapłacisz za to, Eggman! Eggman: Initiate Rotary Attack! Omega: Czas zrezygnować, Eggman. Jedyną możliwością jest poddać się! walce Eggman: To jeszcze nie koniec! Poszukiwania w Grand Metropolis Dark stoją na jednym z budynków Shadow: A więc ten Eggman stoi za tym wszystkim. Rouge: Gdy go dorwiemy, jest mój! Jakiś sprzeciw? Omega: Odmowa. podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Shadow: To jest plan energii. Rouge: Ta czerwona ciecz jest przedmiotem obrotu w wysokim procesie.. Omega: Eggman musi mieć plany kontrolowania energii. Rouge: Czuję się, że jestem przeniesiony do przodu. Nie wygląda na to, że będziemy mogli się ruszać dalej. Shadow: Nie ma problemu, ruszajmy. Te maszyny pochłaniają energię z drogi! Rouge: Złodziej energii! Omega: Zniszczyć wszystkie roboty Eggmana bez względu na ich cel! Rouge: Oni nadchodzą! Rouge (do gracza): Pędź wzdłuż śladu Pierścieni używając Light Dash przez naciskanie przycisku X, kiedy zbliżamy się do nich z Shadowem jako liderem. Omega: Czy one naprawdę myślą, że mają jakąś szansę? Rouge: Niech Shadow sobie z tym poradzi. Rouge (do gracza): Kiedy zjeżdżamy na rynnie, naciśnij przycisk X, by przyśpieszyć i użyj lewej gałki kontrolnej, by balansować. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu: Power Plant Shadow: Naprzód! Rouge: To trochę za dużo! Omega: Aktywacja serwerów równowagi! Rouge: Roboty Eggmana patrolują teren wokół tych maszyn. Wygląda to bardzo podejrzanie. Najpierw zajmijmy się tymi robotami. Omega: Rouge, użyj Thunder Shoot by pokonać wrogów latających. Ja oddam ostateczny cios. Rouge: Jestem pewna tego, że to bardzo łatwe do lotu. Dlaczego nie próbujemy wejść tam? Omega: Roboty Eggmana muszą zostać wyeliminowane. Shadow: Hmm. Co za banda irytujących punków. Najpierw zajmijmy się nimi. Rouge: Te kula ognia są całkowicie pewne, ale wyglądają trochę niebezpiecznie. Shadow: Czy to może być… zbiornik na energię? Rouge: Słuchajcie! To wznosi się od dołu! Omega: Alarm ostrzegający! Użyjcie schodów zewnętrznych do ewakuacji. Shadow: Wygląda na to, że ten jest dla mnie. Przed walką z Team Chaotix Dark stoi na platformie w Grand Metropolis. Rouge widzi [[Team Chaotix (boss)|Team Chaotix] w innej stronie.] Rouge: Niech to, kim są ci dziwacy? [Espio słyszy Rouge i stoi gotowy do walki.] Vector: Co jest, Espio? Espio: A wy jesteście...? Rouge: Co wy tu robicie? Vector: Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Espio: Zapewne oponenci naszego klienta. Charmy: Masz na myśli ZŁYCH GOŚCI?! Rouge: Nie oszukacie mnie. Wiem czego szukacie! Lepiej nie wchodźcie mi w drogę! podczas walki Charmy: Tak jest! Zróbmy to! Shadow: Cofnijcie się! Pozwólcie nam jako pierwszym dostać się do doktora Eggmana. Rouge: Ja pierwsza znalazłam skarb Eggmana! Omega: Eggman jest mój. Zejdźcie nam z drogi! Cóż, to jest obciążenie z mojich pleców. Shadow: Hmph! Szczęście dla początkujących! Vector: Wy złoczyńcy, nie zerwiecie się z haka tak łatwo! To nie jest miłosierdzie! Przed Casino Park Dark jest widziana, jak chodzi po czerwonym gruncie w Casino Park. Rouge: Zastanawiam się... Nieważne! Ci goście definitywnie nie mieli dobrych zamiarów. Omega: Wrogowie zostali zlokalizowani 200 metrów przed nami. Zainicjować tryb walki! Rouge: Ej! Zaczekajcie na mnie! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Shadow: Fajne miasto… Omega: Naszym priorytetem jest Eggman. Nie zapomnijcie o tym. Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Rouge: Jesteś zbyt poważny, Omega. Omega: Niebezpieczeństwo. Stromy stopień. Omega (do gracza): Liczba Pierścieni wypłacanych z automatu na stole do gry w pinball różni się zależy od symboli ogłoszeń. Do 200 Pierścieni są wypłacane z 1 piłką. Potrójnie, gdy w maszynie znajdują się 3 kulki! Jeśli wylosujesz wszystkie symbole Eggmana, stracisz wszystkie pierścienie! Omega: Ten robot jest w stanie ograniczyć mobilność swojej ofiary. Musi wyzwolić więźniów. Omega (do gracza): Liczba nagrodzonych Pierścieni jest pomnożona przez liczbę piłek, które wchodzą do gigantycznej automatu. Mnożone wypłaty gotówkowe! Shadow: Zejdźcie mi z drogi! Rouge: Tam ktoś jest! To musi być pokój V.I.P.. To wspaniałe! Omega: Poziom hazardu jest bardzo wysoki na tym stole. Bądźcie ostrożni. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Rouge: Nie pozwólcie, aby ten robot ze światłem poszukiwawczym spotkał was. Jeśli tak, inne roboty zostaną wezwane. Omega: Ten robot jest opancerzony. Jedynie ja mogę go zniszczyć. Rouge: Nie wygląda na to, że będziemy mogli się ruszać dalej.. Shadow: Żaden problem. Ruszajmy dalej. Rouge: BINGO! Omega: Pędźcie obok mnie! Rouge: Omega, rób swoje! Rouge (do gracza): Za zdobycie BINGO, otrzymasz 20 pierścieni. Zapełnij wszystkie numery na karcie i pobierz dodatkowe 40 Pierścieni. Każda karta jest warta 200 pierścieni. Shadow: Jest mniejszy, ale nadal nie ma żadnego meczu! Rouge: To musi być ostatnia runda BINGO! Gotowi? Omega: BINGO! Przed walką z Robot Carnival Dark stoi na szczycie okrągłej platformy z Eggmanem, który się nad nią unosi. Rouge: Doktor! Shadow: Powiedz mi, Doktorze! Po co tam byłem… uśpiony w tej bazie? I co się stało z moją pamięcią? Dr. Eggman: Twoja pamięć? Hmph, jaka pamięć? Nie masz żadnej przeszłości do pamiętania. Shadow: Co? Dr. Eggman: A więc, sądzę, że nasz czas się skończył. Zobaczymy się ponownie. podczas walki Dr. Eggman: Brać ich! Shadow: Czekaj, doktorze! Rouge: To jest bezużyteczne, Shadow! My teraz z nim walczymy! Omega: Liczne cele wykryte wewnątrz obwodu. Przygotujcie się do przechwytywania i ataku. Doktor Eggman: Zmiażdż ich wszystkich! Shadow: Bezużyteczne kawałki śmieci!! Rouge: Irytujące małe szkodniki nie są nimi? Omega: Wyeliminować wszystkie roboty Eggmana. Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Shadow: Doktorze! Zakończ tę bezsensowną walkę! Rouge: Nie doceniasz nas, prawda? Omega: Test aktywacyjny nie powiódł się... wykryto minimalną oporność… Eggman: Hmph… To jest dopiero początek! walce Eggman: Nie bądźcie tacy podekscytowani, chłopcy… To było za łatwe… Zjazd w Rail Canyon Dark zjeżdża na szynach w Rail Canyon. Omega: Wykryto obecność Eggmana. Naziemna baza przed nami! Rouge: Zastanawiam się, o co tak naprawdę doktorowi chodziło. Shadow: Wpierw musimy go złapać. Ruszajmy! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Rouge (do gracza): Kiedy zjeżdżamy na rynnie, naciśnij przycisk X, by przyśpieszyć i użyj lewej gałki kontrolnej do balansowania. Omega (do gracza): Poruszaj lewą gałką kontrolną w lewo i prawo, a następnie naciśnij przycisk A, by przeskoczyć z jednej szyny do drugiej. Rouge: Phewaa! Shadow: To całkiem inżynierska sensacja! Rouge: Fascynujące! Omega: Idziemy prosto do tego terminalu.. Rouge: Kolejka się kończy! Shadow: Nie martwcie się. Rouge: Co za brzydki pociąg. Shadow: Uważajcie na przodzie! Rouge: Aaah! Omega: To robota dla Shadowa! Shadow: Wygląda na to, że musimy aktywować wszystkie 3 przełączniki. Omega: Uzbrojony pociąg się zbliża! Rouge: Nie przejmuj się nimi! Po prostu się ruszaj! Uważaj! Omega: Ten przełącznik musi gdzieś tu być. Rouge: Co z tymi pociągami? Shadow: Jesteście gotowi? Już nadchodzą! Rouge: Tam ktoś jest. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Shadow: To wygląda jak baza. Rouge: Ruszajmy. Omega: Przygotowania do infiltracji. Shadow, teraz ty dowodzisz. Użyj tego słupa, by wejść na górę. Shadow: Musi to być napęd na olbrzymią armatę. Rouge: Wygląda świetnie. Wejdźmy! Omega: Aktywacja została zainicjowana. Rouge: Który sposób działa z armatą? Czy wiesz, że możemy manewrować w prawo i w lewo, gdy są w powietrzu? Omega: Czy oni naprawdę myślą, że mają jakąś szansę? Omega (do gracza): Podejdź do ściany przy użyciu Homing Attack z Shadowem jako liderem. Kliknij przycisk A, by zrobić Triangle Jump. Użyj lewej gałki kontrolnej do zmiany kąta skoku. Omega: Ruszajmy tam. Shadow: Kuh!! Rouge: Co to? Omega: Jest to szybki tunel transportowy.. Shadow: Musimy dotrzeć na drugą stronę pociągu. Chodźmy! Rouge: Dlaczego nie możemy zrobić mniejszej trasy? Shadow: Nie spadnijcie. Ta armata na pewno się przyda. Rouge: Tak, ale to brzmi trochę strasznie! Shadow (do gracza): Za każdym razem, gdy bobsleje się zadaje obrażenia, jeden bohater zostaje wyrzucony z bobslejów. Prędkość zmniejsza się, gdy wyrzuci mnie i jeśli Rouge spada, bobslejki nie będą mogły skoczyć. Omega: Zbliża się przeszkoda! Shadow: To musi być wieża kontrolna bazy! Rouge: W końcu jesteśmy na miejscu! Omega: Nadchodzimy, Eggman! Przed walką z Egg Albatross Albatross leci nad kanałem. Team Dark biegnie w tym kierunku. Rouge: Mamy go! Shadow: Najpierw go złapiemy, później możesz mieć swoją zemstę, Omega. Omega: Potwierdzam. podczas walki Eggman: Armaty przygotowane! Ognia! Shadow: Musimy go mieć bez względu na wszystko, dobra? Rouge: OK! Omega: Potwierdzam. Eggman: Będziecie tego żałować! Shadow: Jeszcze się nie skończyliśmy. Nie pozwól strażnikom zejść w dół. Rouge: Ja wiem… ale uważajcie! Omega: Zbliża się druga fala. Gotowy do ataku. Eggman: Odwrót! Shadow: Czy to jest to? Rouge: Eggman ucieka! Omega: Rozpocznijmy pościg. walce Eggman: Zapłacicie mi za to! Po pokonaniu Egg Albatross Eggman leży na podłodze w [[Bullet Station]. Tak naprawdę to był model Eggmana z głową tkwiącą w sprężynie, co mocno zaskakuje drużynę. Model mówi głosem Eggmana.] Dr. Eggman (model): Muhahahaha! Muhahahaha! trzęsie swoją pięścią ze złości. Shadow przypadkowo zauważa leżącą na podłodze kopię robota, podobną do samego Shadowa, co dziwi Rouge. Rouge: Shadow... Shadow: Ruszajmy. odchodzi. Kiedy opuszczają pobojowisko, zniszczony model Eggmana zamienia się w fioletową substancję, która reformuje się w [[Neo Metal Sonic|Neo Metal Sonica].] Neo Metal Sonic: Kopiowanie danych Ostatecznej Formy Życia… pozytywnie ukończone. Spacer po Frog Forest podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu w Frog Forest Shadow: Znajdę odpowiedź na to, kim tak naprawdę jestem! Omega (do gracza): Wykryto nietypowe organizmy żyjące z możliwością wezwania deszczu. Rouge: Czy wy chłopaki słyszeliście skrzek? Omega: Wykrywanie żaby w okolicy. Rouge: Co za zdumiewający kwiat! Omega: Ten kwiat jest zaprojektowany jak helikopter. Rouge: To koniec, jeśli spadnie. Omega: Latająca roślinność wykryła się naprzód. Shadow: czy powinniśmy je znów latać? Rouge: Bądź moim gościem! Omega: Aktywacja serw równowagi! Rouge: Co to jest? Może możemy szlifować na bluszczu. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu w Frog Forest Rouge: To jest bagno, więc uważajcie! To znowu ta czarna żaba! Shadow: Spróbuj tam. Omega: Pobity przez owoce ... Jak słabe muszą one być … Omega (do gracza): Analiza kwiatowa wskazuje na niewielką kontrolę w górę I w dół. Shadow: To ta żaba… znowu. Rouge: Hej! Czy próbują nas zabrać na bagnisko? Shadow: Bezręczne stworzenia. Ruszajmy! Omega: Wrogowie wyeliminowani! Przed walką z Team Sonic Team Sonic badają Frog Forest kiedy Team Dark stoją na platformie nad nimi. Shadow dostrzega zespół.] Shadow: Zobacz, to ten jeż... Rouge: Zastanawiam się, o co chodzi z tym wielkim pośpiechem? Założę się, że ci goście skończą wchodząc mi w drogę i sprawiając problemy. [Knuckles zauważa Team Dark nad nimi.] Knuckles: Hej, czy to nie... Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Heh. I mów tu o byciu upartym I pełni niespodzianek... Rouge: Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, chłopcy! Jak źle, że musieliście przejść całą tą drogę na nic! Teraz my się tym zajmiemy. Knuckles: Coś ty powiedziała? Omega: Sensory skupione na Eggmanie. Niezgodni intruzi zostaną zniszczeni. Sonic: Hmm, nie wiedziałeś? My też mamy randkę z Eggmanem. Shadow: Doprawdy... a więc, będzie to randka ze ŚMIERCIĄ! Sonic: Hej! To moja kwestia!! i Shadow skaczą do walki. podczas walki Sonic: To nie najlepszy sposób na powitanie tych, których nie widziałeś przez jakiś czas?! Shadow: O co chodzi z tym jeżem, który wygląda jak mój bliźniak? Sonic: Shadow, czy ty straciłeś swoją pamięć? Rouge: Niektóre postacie są najlepsze przeciwko formacji wroga. Pozwól mi być liderem, gdy wrogowie są w formacji mocy. Shadow: Kim są ci goście? I skąd o mnie wiedzą? Sonic: Niektóre postacie są lepsze w zwalczaniu formacji wroga. Pozwól mi być liderem, gdy wrogowie są w formacji mocy. Omega: Niektóre postacie są lepiej dostosowane do formacji wroga. Pozwól, że będę liderem, gdy wrogowie są w formacji szybkości. Przechadzka w Hang Castle Dark stoi na zamku nawiedzonego zamku. Rouge pyta o wskazówki. Rouge: Czy jesteś pewien, że to dobra droga? Omega: Potwierdzam. Rouge: Co jest? Coś cię trapi? Shadow: Dobra… nieważne! Ruszajmy. zaczyna chodzić z Rouge i Omega i wspomina o Sonicu, który wygląda jak on i o Eggmanie. Ten niebieski jeż podobny do mnie... To co doktor powiedział o mojej pamięci... I właściwie kim ja jestem? podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Shadow: Co? Rouge: Co się z nami stało? Omega: Horyzont odwrócił się do góry nogami. Rouge: Niech Shadow się tym zajmie. Co się dzieje? Shadow: Zamek do góry nogami jest odwrócony w prawo.. Omega: Wykryto ukryte drzwi. Rouge: Co z tą okropną statuą? Omega: Rouge, tu jest przełącznik docelowy. Czy dasz sobie z tym radę? Rouge: Jedyną opcją jest zniszczenie ścian. Skaczcie! Omega: Skaczcie! Wykryto niewielki przyczółek w środku. Shadow: Tam ktoś jest! Uważajcie! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Shadow: Jesteśmy wewnątrz zamku. Rouge: Pewnie jest tu strasznie. Omega: Inicjowanie poszukiwań wnętrza. Rouge: Co te wszystkie drzwi mają do czynienia z tym przełącznikiem? Jasne, że tam jest tajemniczy przełącznik. Omega: Nie obliczone, nielogiczne! Shadow: Sterowanie wózkami jest takie samo jak bobslej. Rouge: Upewnij się, że nie uderzasz w żadne duchy. Omega (do gracza): Użyj hamulców i wskocz! Przycisk X do hamowania i przycisk A, aby przejść.. Shadow: Będziemy trafić! Omega: Przełącznik został wykryty z wyprzedzeniem. Rouge: Porusza się! Omega: Dopóki latarnie nie muszą być kluczem. Rouge: Nieprzestrzegane pochodnie, zastanawiam się czy… Shadow: Wszyscy gotowi? Rouge: Jest jeszcze jeden wózek! Chodźmy na niego! Shadow: Co za banda irytujących punków. Najpierw zajmijmy się nimi. Możemy być w stanie użyć Triangle Jump. Rouge: Dlaczego nie robimy krótszej drogi? Shadow: Co to za miejsce? Omega: Wykryto 3 świątynie… Shadow: Chyba chciał nas wyzwać. Wygląda na to, że to w sam raz dla mnie. Rouge: Wiedziałam, że możemy to zrobić. Shadow: Nie pozostawiaj swojej straży na chwilę. Przed walką z Robot Storm [Egg Mobile leci nad platformą, gdzie Team Dark stoi.] Shadow: Co na to powiesz, Omega? Omega: Sensory zablokowane. Identyfikator prawdziwego Eggmana nie został wykryty. Rouge: Musimy się po prostu przekonać, co nie? Dr. Eggman: Co się stało? Tchórzycie? A więc. Nadchodzę! podczas walki Shadow: Nie ma czasu na aprowizację. Jesteście gotowi? Rouge: OK. Omega: Jestem gotowy. Shadow: Zniszczmy roboty, a sprawa otworzy się ... użyjmy przedmiotu wewnątrz, aby złapać Eggmana! W Egg Fleet niebie, jest podziwiana cała armada z Egg Fleet na czele. Doktor Eggman wyśmiewa się z bohaterów, którzy próbują do niego dotrzeć. Dr. Eggman (głos): Muhahaha... wy głupcy musicie wszyscy życzyć sobie śmierci? Podziwiajcie ten niezwyciężony okręt wojenny, zbudowany przez ręce geniusza. Jego moc… jest nieporównywalna w całym wszechświecie! Dark stoi na flocie wojennej. Shadow: Pożałujesz tego doktorze... Nawet jeśli nie jestem prawdziwy... Wciąż jestem Ostateczną formą życia... Shadow the Hedgehog! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Rouge: Lecimy bardzo wysoko! Być może jesteśmy na skraju przestrzeni kosmicznej. Shadow: Kosmos… powiedziałaś KOSMOS? Rouge: Oto nadchodzi! Uciekaj od znacznika celu!! Shadow: Armada Eggmana… Co za niesamowity widok. Rouge: Ale dlaczego tak dużo? Omega: Całkowite zniszczenie wszystkich statków Eggmana! E2000! Więc są w produkcji. Niszczę ich! Rouge: Oni strzelają do nas! Unikajcie kul, poruszając się w górę i w dół! Padnij! Podnieść!! Omega: Zabezpieczenie lądowania na wielkim pancerniku.. Rouge: Ci goście wyglądają dość twardo. Ostrożnie! Omega, weź te armaty! Omega (do gracza): Rocket Accel Shadowa jest wymagany do wybuchu. Shadow: Czy to jest to? Rouge: Mamy go! Omega: Cel zniszczony! Rouge: Wygląda na to, że ta sprawa jest strzeżona przez tych gości. Po prostu nie poddawajcie się, prawda? Wystarczy ich unikać, poruszając się w górę i w dół.. Omega: Zejdźcie! Zabezpieczenie i przygotowanie do wylądowania na kolejnym okręcie. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Shadow: Czuję się trochę nieswojo ... Czas na atak! Rouge: Myślałem, że okręt wojenny jest duży, ale to jest ogromne! Omega: Wykryto kwaterę główną Eggman! Zakłócił się tryb niszczenia! Pola wykryte... Tornado Jump możliwe! Shadow: On niedocenił nas, myśląc, że wykona tę pracę. Rouge: Ale to było całkiem blisko. Omega: Cel zniszczony. Poszukiwanie następnego celu! Rouge: wypalony żółty laser! To są armaty laserowe! Uważajcie! Omega: Nadchodzi… żółty laser! Rouge: Niebieski laser! Omega: Nadchodzi… czerwony laser! Shadow: Cztery lasery… Co za marnotrastwo! Rouge: W sumie 12 laserów. Lepiej być mroźnym.. Omega: Uwaga! Wykryto cztery działa laserowe. Rouge: Wystrzelono czerwony laser. Przed walką z Egg Emperor Dark konfrontuje Doktora Eggmana w jego Egg Emperor na rdzeniu [[Egg Fleet].] Rouge: Dobra, koniec gierek! Omega: Operacja przejęcia ukończona! Shadow: To koniec, doktorze! Dr. Eggman: Hmph! Dość tego! Shadow, Rouge, Omega! Czas, byście poznali stwórcę! podczas walki Eggman: Pokażę wam, czym jest prawdziwe zło! Shadow: To jest to! Ruszajmy! Rouge: OK! Omega: Potwierdzam. Eggman: A macie! Rouge: Ten robot przychodzi, gdy tylko znajdzie się przy wystarczająco dużym dystansie. Musimy go ścigać i pamiętać, aby nie zostawić go w tyle. Shadow: Jestem ostateczną mocą. Rouge: Jeszcze wystarczająco! Eggman: Nie poddam się tak łatwo! walce Eggman: Zniszczony! Niemożliwe! Nieeeeeee! Po pokonaniu Egg Emperor wpatruje się w pokonanego fałszywego Eggmana w jego twierdzy. Omega: Cel: Eggman został kompletnie zniszczony. wchodzi do korytarza wyłożonego zastojami kapsuł, w których każda zawiera robo tycznego klona Shadowa. Rouge: Dobra, a teraz znajdę ten sekretny skarb! jest przejęta na widok skali pomieszczenia i dużej liczby klonów. Ahh! wkracza do pokoju. Omega: Przygotowanie się do natychmiastowego zniszczenia strefy. Rouge: Hej Omega... Czy kiedykolwiek ci powiedziałam, że Shadow to robot… i... Dobra, nieważne. Powodzenia. Omega: Wiesz co to klonowanie... przestaje myśleć. Omega przechodzi korytarzem. Oryginał musi gdzieś być. opuszcza pokój i wychodzi na zewnątrz w stronę Shadowa. Rouge: Wszystko to na… nic! Mogę równie dobrze spróbować zdobyć ten Główny Szmaragd, skoro ta nieznośna KOLCZATKA tu jest. Shadow: Hah, niektóre rzeczy się nie zmienią, co nie? Rouge: Co masz przez to na myśli! Co innego znany łowca skarbów powinien zrobić? końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Heroes